eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Onxyluna
No drop reported? What does that mean, on a monster page, where it says Drops: none reported? Is there a special place to report them, or do we edit to put a name there? I would really like to know how to update this correctly. :Hi there! No drop reported means just that. No one has reported that a particular item has dropped. Most of the items we have been cataloging as monster-related drops would be things like special armor or weapons. Things like master and adept spells or rare crafting items (like pelts or gems) but we'd usually list those as something like "random Master I spell". For an example of what you might see in a Drop field, look at the article on the dragon Darathar. So, you'd go to a monster page, click the "edit" link at the top of the page, look for the Drops= line, and put whatever item the monster dropped in that space before the pipe (the | symbol is a pipe). The line would be :drops = Ancient Ancestral Gloves | :Does that help? Let us know if you have questions.--Kodia 01:09, 23 March 2007 (CET) That does help, i've tried to click the edit button to do that (to add yes something had aa) but once on the edit screen, the edit didn't have the spot for aa, or i was blind. on another page, i wanted to add another quest to an instance, but when i clicked edit, it came up blank! was afraid i would break something, so just added a comment in discussion for it. :Some of the monsters were either incorrectly entered or using an old template. My suggestion would be to check the template for named monsters and see which fields are missing compared to what currently exists for the monster in question. So yes, there's an aa field and you can add that in at any time. :Now, as for the quest to another instance, the way to go about that is to add the quest itself if it doesn't already exists, or to add the instance as the zone name in the szone field (starting zone). The template *nearly* takes care of the rest. The key is to make sure you've typed the zone exactly as it appears in the database or in your journal.--Kodia 04:33, 23 March 2007 (CET) :Ah! I see which quest you're talking about. The key to remember is that the quest is listed in your journal (for most people) under the heading of the zone in which it starts, not the zone in which you do the bulk of the work. For the quest Missions of Gearful Importance, the correct starting zone is Steamfont Mountains because that's the zone in which you receive the quest. You wouldn't want that to appear in the list of Klak'Anon quests because that's not how people would look for it in their journal.--Kodia 04:39, 23 March 2007 (CET) that did help. But now i'm wondering, is there a way to cross refrence it? Can we add "related links" to the klak anon page, so people going to klak know to check for that quest too? :Hmm. I think I see what you're asking for. But there would be several ways to go about it, to be honest. I'm hoping I can get some of the other Admins over here to look at your request and see what might be the best way to go about it. Let me see what kind of commentary I can dredge up.--Kodia 04:25, 25 March 2007 (CEST) Next question. What the heck is an embeded link, and how do i make one? :I'm not sure exactly how you mean. Can you give me an example of what you think one is? Perhaps we're just using different terminology.--Kodia 04:25, 25 March 2007 (CEST) Embedded Links Hi there. I think what you mean by embedded links are just links that don't have the commentary like "Http://" in front of them. Any time you see text between square brackets like this text here, that means (except in this example) that it links to another page or *can* link to another page. That's an embedded link. When the link is blue, the page to which that link attaches already exists at the site. Clicking on it will take you to that page. When the link is red, that means that the page does *not* exist yet. Clicking on it will take you to an editing page where you can enter text. If you save the information you edit on that page after you've clicked on the red link, then the red link becomes a blue link back on the page from which it originated (an any other page that links to it). Does that help? Let me know if there's more I can explain.--Kodia 04:34, 25 March 2007 (CEST) Hey Kodia, is it ok?? Kodia, I noticed today that alot of armor/items have the old template when it comes to vs heat/cold/dinvie... type stuff. Is it ok if i pick say, chain armour? and update to the new template useing the info already provided in the pictures? For an example of what i mean, look at my last 5 or so updates done today lol. Decided i had better ask before I did too many more. :Knock yourself out! This would be of great help to us.--Kodia 18:34, 25 March 2007 (CEST) :I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to put the entire new template in for each piece of armor that has already been created. For example, if a piece of armor is using the old template and has +215 vsheat, all you have to do is add the line ' vsheat = +215| somewhere in the template between the . I usually do that after the wis line. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ ) 21:23, 25 March 2007 (CEST) I love you Kodia Yes, i want more help :p Trying to update my user page, with my todo list, and i want to embed something, but it's not working. i want it to click to here Category:Chain_Armor_%28Equipment_Type%29 while it reads "Chain Armor" And thank you very much for all this teaching. I am working hard to make answering my questions worth your time. :Well I'm already married, but as long as it's platonic luv i guess we're ok. Here's what you need to type to get something to read differently than what the link actually says. The trick is called "piping" sometimes. You're trying to link to the chain armor category somewhere but you have two things that are problematic. First, you have to deal with the fact that you're linking to a category. They work a little differently. Second, you're trying to make the link read something slightly different than how it exists in the database. You can do this remembering two things: the pipe and the colon. I'm going to type your link once so you can see what it looks like (but I'll make it not link anywhere so you can see the actual syntax) and once so that you can see the actual link. :When you type the following line: ::Chain Armor :Notice the colon in front of the word Category. That's critical. It tells the system that what you'll type next is a category. And notice that bar shaped thing right before Chain Armor. That tells the system that everything before it is the actual link, but what's after it is what you want it to look like. What you end up with is a link that looks like this: ::Chain Armor :Make sense? Does this help? Let me know what else I can explain.--Kodia 20:18, 25 March 2007 (CEST) yes Platonic Yes, a "I love you for your brain" type of love. I'm married, and female to boot. That worked great! I had half figured out the pipe | but the colen : is what had me for the catagory, thanks! Luna When to use "" vs Luna : I think those are actually apostrophes ( ' )s. Generally, I do everything . Two apostrophes ( '' stuff '' ) makes things italic, while three ( ' stuff ') makes things bold. 5 makes things bold and italic hehe. If you put around the name of the page in an article (eg User talk: Onxyluna) it'll make it bold as opposed to linking it. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ ) 21:27, 25 March 2007 (CEST) Is it possible to use a strike through? I would like to keep my to do list as it is, but as i finish, be able to "draw a line" through it. How would i go about doing that? I'm planning ahead for when i finally get the chain armor all updated :D --Luna talk/ 15:26, 28 March 2007 (CEST) :Yep. :) before and after. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 19:59, 28 March 2007 (CEST) What do I do when the item picture is too long? I've come accross this a couple of times lately, where the examine item page has a scroll bar on it. How do you wish the picture to be taken? for now, i've been takeing 2 pictures, so i get the full text, but what do you want displayed? :I think for the most part we'd want the top or first picture displayed for any iname fields and then we could place a second image somewhere in the text below that so that a second half could be included. But we don't have any firm rules about this detailed. Why don't you try it and see what looks best. --Kodia 04:29, 6 April 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, next question, same items. this person got the full picture, how?? and i asked this on a discusion page, but you seem to read here faster heheh. --Luna talk/ 04:36, 6 April 2007 (CEST) Help question!! i have a screen shot of the boots, that have a differnet SET bonus numbers then what is now here. the picture was taken april 5th, 2007. and the item looted april 4th, 2007. Shall i update to the info on the picture i have, or leave it as is? --Luna talk/contribs 04:27, 6 April 2007 (CEST) :Well there are a lot of possible reasons why. Let me look through your contribs to see if I can figure it out or feel free to post here letting me know which ones.--Kodia 04:39, 6 April 2007 (CEST) :Ah ok I see the comments on the boots. I would take a screenshot, upload it under a different name, and link it on the talk page. Maybe that will stir some comment. sound like a plan?--Kodia 04:42, 6 April 2007 (CEST) :: yay i did it!! now people will believe i am crazy, but at leat not about this :) for the curious people it is image:Lunaquestion.jpg :::I believe that the amount healed and damage done by equipment procs like that is modified based on the character's stats, which would cause the difference in the numbers. As far as getting the whole picture of an item with a scroll bar, I assumed people were taking multiple pictures and putting them together using a program like Photoshop. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 15:10, 6 April 2007 (CEST) ::::So would we want the higher stats? or a disclamer that the stats vary per toon? and ooo. putting them together...i'm not that talanted lol. --Luna talk/ 16:02, 6 April 2007 (CEST) Class equipment question When I look up a certain's class equipment, it's not very user friendly. Yes, it does list everything that has been categorized correctly, however, if i am, say, a lvl 66 troubador ;) I have to click on each and every item to see what it is. If i'm shopping for a new outfit, that's not very helpful. Would it be possible to somehow be abel to view it by "Troubador equipment by tier" or Troubador equipment by slot" and then of course,"Troubador equipment by tier and slot" for perfection lol? With the by Tier being the most likely. I know we have this information in the database already, i just don't know how to go about doing it. eep. more thoughs. "Troubador equipment by tier and icat" (fabled, treasured etc) And it's not Troubador's only, i checked Bruisers as well. If someone could do it once, i volunteer to go around and update all the other classes, so it's not too much work for the smart one's (read as: those who actually know how to code, as opposed to those who know how to copy). Spell move with lu52 moved from Talk:Night Strike well, that didn't work. Help! sems we need a template page for each series ? but the current one only goes to that one page..so what do i do? will stop messing till i get answers. --Luna talk/ 20:33, 28 March 2007 (CEST) :Do you still need help with this? -- 01:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC)